


5:48 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when he heard a sneeze in a stuffed animal pile.





	5:48 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened when he heard a sneeze in a stuffed animal pile and found a kitten under it.

THE END


End file.
